


Half and Half

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Phil Coulson, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil discuss their sexual orientation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half and Half

Phil and Clint were lying in bed after an intense round of sex. Phil was curious about something.

Phil asked, "So Clint, how many people have you dated before?"

Clint said, "I have had a few boyfriends and girlfriends."

Phil said, "Girlfriends?"

Clint said, "I like both the sexes. Some of my best hook ups have been women."

Phil said, "So, bisexual. Guess I should have known. I had seen you staring at Hill's butt and also Ramirez's arms."

Clint said, "You're a bisexual too, Phil."

Phil's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

Clint said, "Observation, plus I heard you dated May for a while."

Phil said, "That's true. May is hot though."

Clint nodded, "But I'm attracted to you the most, Phil. More than any other person."

Phil said while kissing him, "Me too."


End file.
